


A Fable Of Two Kingdoms

by Reyals



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game), Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyals/pseuds/Reyals
Summary: After the arrival of two strangers from a land previously thought to only be a myth, Queen Elizant II has sent the famous Team Snakemouth to scout out the fabled kingdom of Hallownest. What will the find when they arrive? A dead, silent ruin? A festering, plague struck tomb? Or a brand new society, rising from the corpse of the old, stronger then ever?
Relationships: Bretta & Cloth (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Fable Of Two Kingdoms

Sunlight would stream into the red house through a window, the trio of bugs groaning as the bright light inevitably woke them up from their pleasant slumber. Leif was the first to wake up, the icy blue moth sitting up and pulling a book out from a satchel hanging from one of the bed's supporting posts. A collection of popular myths through the ages. Each member of Team Snakemouth had a bag of a sorts, for holding berries, items, food, etc. After him would be Kabbu, the green beetle out of bed almost as soon as he opened his eyes. He was busy contemplating what the trio should do today while Vi...well, Vi was still laying in bed, even if she was awake.

"Okay Team! Our first order of business today is-" Kabbu would begin to proclaim excitedly, only for all three of their stomachs to loudly protest almost in unison.

"-Food." Leif would interject, eyes not moving from the mythology book in his grasp.

"I ain't moving for anything else, Kabbu." Vi would remark in a muffled tone, still laying face down on her bed.

The beetle chuckled awkwardly, knowing he was thoroughly beat. And truth be told, he was rather hungry himself. "Breakfast it is!" Kabbu would remark, before motioning for the team to follow him. The trio would leave the house and head to right, heading right for Fry's little 'kitchen' which was little more then just where he set up that cauldron of his. Leif handed over an aphid egg and a mushroom for a Hearty Breakfast, Vi would give him another egg and a leaf for a Leaf Omelet, and lastly Kabbu would hand over a package of flour and some honey for a plate of Honey Pancakes.

The trio still didn't know how Fry was able to make so many different dishes with just one method of cooking them. Nevertheless, the team accepted their dishes and sat down on a few stumps nearby, idly chatting about their plans, which all inevitably lead them to a discussion of the upcoming Golden Festival. It was a year since their quest for The Everlasting Sapling, and it felt fitting for them to celebrate it at the Festival. Kabbu wanted to simply enjoy the festivities and meet with old friends, while Vi was simply in it to win prizes. Her heart was in the right place, but she was _**always** _looking for a reward. Leif meanwhile simply said he had to come to defend his title, earning confused looks from the other two members until they remembered how Leif had managed to win the last Golden Festival's eating contest.

The two were so busy talking to each other they didn't immediately see the two bugs stumbling into town. One was taller then Kabbu, at least by a few feet, while the other probably only reached his chest. The taller of the two had black limbs and a mostly dark blue carapace. She had some leather garment covering the upper part of her chest. Bells decorated the outer rim of the garment with an additional one nestled in the center, and the edge directly below that one had a ring adorning it instead of another bell. For some reason their head was covered by what appeared to be a paper bag. It was hard to tell what kind of bug they were but semi-transparent wings could be seen on her back.

The smaller of the duo was some kind of beetle, two pincers visible on the underside of her armored head. Most of her body was covered with dark grey chitinous armor, with her exposed front side and antenna being a more dull shade of grey. She clutched a makeshift wooden sword in one of her hands.

"S-See Bretta? We made it to...some other kingdom...finally." The larger of the duo would remark, panting rather loudly. Her whole body was quivering, it felt like she could collapse any moment. She was dragging her club through the dirt at this point. Bretta wasn't in much better shape, the tinier insect having to keep her remaining hand on the other's side to stay upright. She'd simply whine in distress, a sound that had Kabbu and by extension the rest of Team Snakemouth breaking off their conversation to look in the direction of the now crying beetle.

"I don't care about that Cloth! We've been traveling for weeks! Months! I'm sick of traveling! I'm starving and I know you are too! Let's get something to eat and somewhere to sleep!" Bretta would cry between sobs, Cloth kneeling down to pull the beetle into a gentle hug as the team looked at each other before standing up from their spots and walking over to them.

"Excuse me madam but...We couldn't help but overhear your companion's outburst. You aren't from around here, are you?" Kabbu would question in his usual polite, soft tone of voice, earning a simple nod from the larger female as she pat and rubbed Bretta's back to try and sooth her.

"I'm afraid my companions have already almost finished their own meals, but...I've only eaten one of my pancakes, you two are welcome to the other two if you want them." Kabbu would offer, holding the plate and utensils out of them to take, earning a sigh of relief from Cloth as she accepted it, lightly tugging Bretta away from her to show her the meal given to them. The duo would stumble over their words as they thanked the fellow beetle, soon digging into the gifted food.

Team Snakemouth would look at each other once again, silently wondering amongst themselves the same question: **_Just who were these bugs, and where had they came from?_**


End file.
